


if i say I love you, would you say it back [would I want you to say it back?]

by CK898



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Minor Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Skephalo, a little angst sorry, bad gets a little angry, i see you reading fanfics at three am no judgement I swear, monster energy drink helped write this, no beta we die like men today, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CK898/pseuds/CK898
Summary: If I told you I love you, would you say it back? [Would I want you to say it back?]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sapnap has a friend coming to George’s school. His name is Clay. George likes him and tells Dream, who seems quite annoyed at the news.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 4





	if i say I love you, would you say it back [would I want you to say it back?]

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

“Do you like cherrys dream?”  
“What sort of question is that George?!” Dream wheezes.  
[it’s true, the question was only asked to diffuse the tension]  
George rolls his eyes. “Whatever dream. Seriously though, do you like cherrys?” 

Dream scoffs, and tilts his head upwards, facing the roof. He ponders for a while. “I mean, I’m not opposed to them I guess. Why? Do you hate them?” He finally answers

The brunette is pulled out of his staring at his best friend, [in a total platonic way, he assures himself ] “no, I quite like them actually. I have a few cherry candles on my desk. I light them from time to time.” 

“That’s nice.” 

“Yes, it is isn’t it.” 

They sit in silence for a while. [silence is nice, isn’t it]

“Shit, I have to go. My mums calling me from downstairs.” Dream hurries. George can hear him get out of his chair. He wishes dream could stay longer. 

“That’s okay. Enjoy your dinner! I have homework to do so...” the words are a lie, they both know it. George has finished his summer homework weeks ago; he always does. Neither of them comment however, the words give a false feeling of relief to one another. Dream presses the hang up button, as George gives a quick wave. 

He facepalms. God, dream can’t even see me. I’m an idiot. Dream doesn’t know what George looks like, and George doesn’t know what dream looks like. Their both okay with it, they’ve expressed so before. [neither are okay, they want to know] 

George checks the time on his monitor. 12:23 am the clock says, blinking. He yawns, and shifts around in his chair for a while before getting up. He should sleep anyhow, school starts tomorrow. The holidays are finally over. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“George! Wake up! It’s time for school! his mother calls from downstairs. 

He’s nearly eighteen, he doesn’t need his mother to wake him up. 

“Okay, I’m getting up now.” George groans and pulls the covers off his body, curled in a ball from sleeping. He slowly gets out of bed and goes into his bathroom where he has a shower. [he washes off he awkwardness from last night, along with dreams confusing words. They huddle in his brain, laughing at him] 

He gets dressed, and goes downstairs to his kitchen. He wonders what dream is eating right now. [is dream thinking about him too?] eating a bowl of cereal with milk, he thinks about the school year that’s coming up. It’s his last one, and hopefully one of his best. He slings his bag over his shoulder, and heads to where his mother and her car are waiting in the driver, ready to pull out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What’s up, bitch boy!” Tommy greets George at the front doors to their home class. The taller one is grinning like a maniac. George groans, Tommy is very annoying sometimes. A lot of the time actually.

“Hello Timothy. How are you!” George greets with the same amount of distaste and politeness he would give a substitute teacher. 

His friend grins. “Ahhh well Gogy, I am very good, very good. Just trying to spot the new kid in our year level. One of old pal Sapnaps friend. I think his name is clay?” 

At if at the mention of his name, Sapnap appears. “Why hello George, what are you doing talking to a child? Also, did the said child say my name?” 

Tommy fumes at the insult. [not all would find that insulting. Tommy, is not like a lot of other people.] “Sapnap, if you are referring to me as a child, I will ask you IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME.” Tommys volume changes drastically, as does sapnaps expression. What was once relaxed and calm, has turned into a very angry and dirty look. 

“Oh yeah, tommyinnit” he mocks, “ you wanna go? I would crush you with one hand.” Sapnap is a bit taller then Tommy, and his Stare is intimidating, but Tommy puts his shoulders back and looks him squarely in the eyes, and that’s when George sees it. A glint of determining, and the fact that he’s about to get what he wants. 

“Sapnap, Tommy, stop. Sapnap your new friend or whatever will be here soon. Also, there are other people here. Can you guys do this later Please?” And his words. Sapnap and Tommy magically move away from each other. Sapnap goes to look outside while Tommy heads back to George. 

“I could’ve handled myself, gogy. I know your worried for Sapnap and stuff, but I would’ve been fine. Just so you know. I would beat anyone in a fight, especially Sapnap.”

Somehow, George might even believe it. He knows Tommy never gives up, and personally, he think he might’ve beaten Sapnap in a fight. However, Tommy doesn’t need to know that.  
George rolls his eyes. “Shut up Tommy. Tell me more about Sapnap friend though. I haven’t even heard that much.” It’s true, George knows barely nothing about this mysterious friend. 

Tommy grins. “Well, big man, Sapnap has a friend. One of about three I reckon. Anyway, this guys named clay, he seems pretty cool. Of course, Sapnap is an idiot, and most of his friends are idiots so, I can’t really listen to him. Apparently he’s from Florida’s, where they like, eat crocodile and shit. He’s probably crazy. That’s cool. I’ve always wanted to visit Florida, I’m going to be honest with you. All those drugs.” George rolls his eyes at Tommy’s words, and little comment. 

Sapnaps face had changed drastically to one of a amused relaxed one.  
“Shut up Tommy, clay is completely normal. You, on the other hand....” He smacks Tommy, (“HEY! I’m a minor you know!”) ignoring the shorter’s words. “Look, just try to be nice to him okay?” He lowers his voice. “Clays dad, wasn’t the best to him growing up, and he’s gone through a lot of shit. His whole life is pretty fucked up, to be honest.” Sapnap is looking concerned, and George can feel his own face mirroring sapnaps. 

Tommy has lost interest in the conversation, and is looking at a tall lanky figure making their way towards them. “Ahhh, Wilbur! How are you, how are you? Nice beanie, Mi Gusta Mi Gusta.” 

Wilbur looks tired, but still weakly smiles at Tommy’s antics. “Good evening gentlemen. I stayed up all night finishing a song, so I am very tired. How about you all? How are we on this fine morning?” Tommy and sapnap answer with a similar, “good, good”. George is busy looking out the doors. His interest is spiked by a kid getting out of a white car. He’s not sure what draws him to the kid. He’s wearing black jeans and a piss yellow jumper. He does have pretty good hair from what George can see from there. He’s cute, George supposes. Although, obviously terrible fashion sense. He’s also never seen him around, even though he roughly looks like a similar age to him and sapnap. Wait. No no no no no. Is that..... CLAY? Did I just check out my best friends other best friend who may or may not become my best friend? Crap. Wait but there’s no way that sapnaps friends with someone that good looking. He’s friends with me though. Hmmmmm 

George’s gay panic is cut short by sapnap tapping his shoulder. “Yo George. That’s him! That’s Clay!” He says excitedly. Please no. Please god if your out there, please. “Could you.... point him out sapnap? Please please please Of course, the only god smiling down at George today was Aphrodite [she smiled down at him, laughing as she twirled her hands]. 

“That one right there. With the green jumper!” George nearly sighs in relief. It’s not the hot guy. Sapnap looks confused for a second before looking like he’s realised something. “Oh wait, your colourblind. To you it would look... probably like piss yellow or something. That’s funny.” Sapnap laughs and waves to the hot guy making his way to George and sapnap. [good luck George] “oh.” George says faintly. “Right.” Shit. I am in deep shit. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clay had woken up to a nightmare. It was the usual one. His father. It was always his father. This time he had his belt out. “No son of mine will be gay! Do you hear me?!”  
“Yes sir.” His father had smiled a grim cold smile.  
“Good. Now you understand how you deserve this?  
Clay had nodded, sealing his anger and hurt into a tiny little place in his heart. All of his feelings were already stored in there. He had square his shoulders. “Yes sir.”  
His father pulled his tee shirt up, and the pain started again. 

Clay had woken up at that point. In that one, he was pretty young. He was really short, so he guessed around eight or nine. Sometimes he would have dreams when he was older. Those hurt the most. Clay knew his father was gone, but some nights he could almost smell the same beer his father drinks. [drunks, perhaps was a better word]. “Clay honey! It’s time to get up!” His mother calling him from downstairs. It was good she was healing, clay supposed. Finding out her son was abused for almost ten years couldn’t have helped her mental state. Divorcing her husband and leaving the country however, did. He yelled down a word of agreement, and started to get ready for the day. 

At least I get to see sapnap. And his friend, George I think? Like Georgenotfound almost. That’s funny. [the gods are laughing at you clay.] Clay put on his favourite green hoodie. Huh, Georgenotfound would see this as piss yellow. Imagine if i met him and he thought I was wearing a piss yellow jumper, [the gods are laughing so very hard.]

While brushing his teeth, clay thought of his friendship with sapnap. They had met on a Minecraft server, same as him and George, only he and sapnap had known each other way longer. Clay chucked when he thought of how sapnap had taken his face reveal. 

“Wait that’s you?!” Sapnap asked. Dream clucked, nodding some more.  
“Are you sure it isn’t like, a model or something?” Dream started wheezing so hard it sounded like he had asthma. [your city gave me asthma] “ You think I’m hot sapnap?! What the hell?” A bit of sickness had curled in his stomach. He reminded himself. He always did. Sapnap had laughed some more, and marbled at the new found face he has to connect to the voice he had heard for around six years.

Clay smiled fondly. He missed sapnap. He has only met him in real life once, before sapnap moved away, and they could only play Minecraft together. He made his way downstairs and he smiled some more to himself. He walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, when he hugged his mother. 

“Hey mum.” Clay smiled half heartedly. His mother’s face lights up with excitement. “Clay! Are you excited? Are you happy wearing that? Are you going to be okay? Will you make friends and tell me if you don’t?” His mother’s questions flooded over him as he told her his answers. “Look mum, I will be fine. I already know sapnap, and he has other friends. I am happy wearing that, and I will be okay” he sighs. 

His mother can get too overprotective sometimes, but clays okay with that. She’s better then his father at least. “Can we go sometime soon mum?” She pops a kiss on his head, although it helps he’s reaching to get a bowl in a lower shelf. “Of course we can go soon. Just make sure you eat something first.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clay opens his car door and glares at the bright sun shining through his window. He grabs his bag and swings out of the car, saying a quick goodbye to his mother. He stands there for a moment, and his mother’s car drives away. He marvels at the place that is to be his school, where he will find a new family there and make friendships so strong they never break. It seems unreal, and frankly a little unrealistic.


End file.
